harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Radcliffe
Daniel Jacob Radcliffe (born July 23, 1989), from Fulham, London, is a British actor who is best known for playing Harry Potter, the main character of the film Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and its sequels. Early Career Radcliffe's parents, Alan Radcliffe and Marcia Gresham, discouraged their only child from show business when, at age five, he said that he wanted to perform. However, they must have soon changed their minds, as in December 1999, he made his first on-screen appearance as the young David Copperfield in David Copperfield, the BBC's televised version of the Dickens novel David Copperfield. This was followed in 2001 by his first film appearance, as Mark Pendel in The Tailor of Panama. In 2001 he starred in his most remembered role; that of Harry Potter in Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone and Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In 2002 he had a role in the play The Play What I Wrote directed by Kenneth Branagh; a production well known for their "suprise guest". In 2004 and 2005 he returned to the Potter franchise in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. He reprised the role of Harry in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, scheduled for a November 2005 release. Radcliffe starred in the independent Australian film December Boys directed by Rod Hardy within the next year and in 2007 he once again put on the famous lightning-bolt shaped scar and round glasses in the fifth Harry Potter film Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Personal life Radcliffe was educated at the famed private all-boys school City of London School. He has two dogs named Binka and Nugget. Daniel prefers being called Dan. He plays the bass guitar and once had a bass lesson from Prisoner of Azkaban co-star Gary Oldman. A passionate guitar rock music fan, some of his favourite bands include The Sex Pistols, The Clash, The Libertines, The Strokes, and The Red Hot Chili Peppers. His personal favorite band is The Hold Steady, Out of Brooklyn. Radcliffe has also been a supporter of various charities. Fans have, on his request, repeatedly donated to various organisations, including the Demelza House charity. In 2007, Radcliffe starred, along with his Harry Potter co-star Richard Griffiths, in the London West End stage production, Equus. Leading up to his performance, the 17 year old star received much criticism about the adult content in the production. Radcliffe appears nude in the production and publicity materials portrayed a much grown-up and nude Radcliffe. Radcliffe also smokes in the play, fuming loyal Harry Potter fans and anti-smoking advocates. Filmography *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' (2010) *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' (2008) *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' (2007) *''December Boys'' (2006) *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' (2005) *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' (2004) *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' (2002) *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' (2001) *''The Tailor of Panama'' (2001) *''David Copperfield'' (1999) (TV) See also *Rupert Grint *Emma Watson *Bonnie Wright *Tom Felton External links *DanRadcliffe.co.uk * *Unofficial Picture Gallery *Daniel Radcliffe's biography on the Warner Bros. website *DanielJRadcliffe.tk Radcliffe, Daniel fr:Daniel Radcliffe pl:Daniel Jacob Radcliffe ru:Дэниэл Редклифф